Hetaila helping a depressed student
by finnymini24
Summary: I wrote these when I was depressed in high school, and keep them in a composition book. Its cheesy but it help me get myself back out there. Wrote these everyday when I was going to bed to help me get over my depression and loneliness.
1. Alfred-Words of encourgement

"Why do you sit there doing nothing ? You know I don't like seeing you like this."He then walked up even closer to where I was sitting. "Being stuck in a world of indifference, sinking even more. Thinking that if you move it will swallow you even more. " He then smiles and kneels down to my level. " Y/N please do something before you sink even farther I wouldn't want you to live a life where you exist for nothing, and believe in nothing. That you're just there as an observer. " Places his hands on my face on both sides of my cheeks. Cupping my face and making sure I looked up at him.

"I know it may be hard but you gotta pick yourself up. I know you can do it. I seen what you're capable of and that you continue to be placed in your mode of indifference. I wish that you can see more than what your looking at now. There is so much more to life, and you can do anything if you put your mind to it. The sky's the limit but people go farther than that some reach for the stars." As lets one hand go and shoots it up making his point. He then brings it back and wraps me in a hug.

"Ahh.. it makes me sad to see my teenage citizens like this but I can't help it for it brings me down too and that's why I try to pick them back up and make things better. You guys are the future, this country's future, my future. You guys are the ones who will be in charge of this world. The future leaders, peacekeepers, educators, defenders, and the ones who will take care of this earth. So please don't be stuck in this confinement. I want you to do your very best and make me a promise." He then undo's his hug and looks at me in face. With his hands wrapping around mine that were placed in my lap.

"I want you to promise me that you will do your very best in what you want to do in life, and make the very best of it. I don't want you to keep thinking in limited horizons, and despairing thoughts of reality. I want you to live life to the fullest, giving it your very best everyday. Smiling and being a person who you would want to be with. To give help to others. Be a hero to your people, to this country, and to this world. I want you to make the very best of your life and live it with only good things. I want you to be strong, smart, logical, ecstatic, beautiful in your own way, kind, warmhearted, to be there for others, caring, selfless, empathic, thinker, honest, respectful, trustworthy, happy-go-lucky, make the best of things, improviser, empowering, not looking at things as half empty or anything else depressing." As he shakes his head a bit as if to dismiss the thought of troubles. Then resets it back, and places one hand on my cheek again.

"I want you to improve yourself for you, so you can help others. Some of them may be like you lost, scared, and feel the same pain. Thinking about the situations you will be faced with just don't worry about what other people think of you, for there will always be judging you throughout your life. Don't live your life in shame, show the world who you are, and don't be afraid to express yourself." As he rose up bring me up with him.

"Even to others, for they could be like you, all it takes is that first step.I don't want you to be stuck in a hole where you have to please everyone. Yeah there are times where you will have to comply to do something you don't want to do, but you might not have a choice. However it doesn't mean you submit your morals and teaching of what you believe in. People will be people. It takes a lot to change how they are but it doesn't take much for them to be influenced from others."

He then separates my hands into each of his as he held them apart. Holding them as if we wee going to spin a circle. "As humans you guys have to bond to make the changes you want in it will be hard, but nothing is easy in life. There will be a lot of things that will make this hard to arrive.I don't think you should be forceful when the time comes for that. But demonstrating it, open their eyes to the truth. But if they choose to remain blind leave it for they will continue to wander through the darkness, but they can hear our words. Even if they can't see they can hear the truth even if they don't want to admit it to others or 's not your fault if they choose to go the other way okay."

"Now I want you to stop thinking about this, and focus it instead of making the future that you envision. All this negativity is affecting you inside and out. I just want you to succeed and get back upon your feet. Now that's over how about we get you to bed now alright." Tilting his head with a smile and closed his eyes. He then put you in your bed, and wished you good night. Patting your head as he left the room.


	2. Arthur-You can

I was stressing out about homework, and all the things I had to do tomorrow. Arthur then walks in my room, and sits down on my bed facing me. Holding his hands together, and after a sigh released them."Listen I know things may seem to far to reach especially with the amount of time you have to complete them. But I know you have the ability to do your very best and make the most out of it. You had worst assignments in the past. Books are the answers to seek valuable information. You have the brains to take apart the pages of information and use it to your advantage."

Tapping on his head, then poke my forehead. "Believe in yourself and everything will be alright. We are here for you love." As he brought his hand back down, giving me a smile."Alright while I was sitting here thinking I noticed that I have a lot more to say to you. But I didn't want to till later. Not till you do well with your studies and I'm sure America will be proud if you did your very best and got out of school with a bang." As he placed his hand on mine.

"Haha he was lucky to have a citizen like you with your ideas, imagination, caring nature, kindness, motivation, and strive to fix some of the most problematic issues that plagues us throughout time."He then grasped my hand. "It makes me believe that you can solve them. I don't doubt green eyes soften as did his smile. "However you need to get out of this self loathing and get out there into action."

He then let go of my hand, and placed them back into his down at his feet for a brief moment before meeting your eyes again. "Loneliness is a pain and I don't want you to be in splendid isolation like I was. There is more out there in life, everything is within your reach you just need to pick up the pieces and get through are a strong person. Even if you don't think you are but inside yourself is the part that makes you you."

Poking me in the chest. "Its fighting, cheering you on the one who didn't give up on you. It's the reason you didn't give up on living. Even now as we speak it's telling you to keep trying, even though it might be hard. I wish you the very best love, and don't forget your family is there to help and support you through it." As he got up and kissed my forehead. Now go out there and show them what you're really made out of." Tucking me into the bed before he left, and wished me sweet dreams.


End file.
